Sora no Otoshimono, The Angeloid of Death
by Dawntreader123
Summary: Contains some dark themes at first but will move onto humor and typical Sora No Otoshimono madness after that. Sohara OC pairing. Tomoki Ikaros Eishrio Mikako


Hello readers! While my last Fan fiction was met with mixed reviews, I have decided to take another attempt at writing a Fan Fiction and use the criticism I received last time to write a great story. Thank you for taking the time to read this and in this chapter I will be focusing a little more on my OC to set the story for the fan fiction. During the course of the Fan Fiction I will be looking to add other OC's so feel free to shoot any of them my way.

The path that led to the village was dark and broken; clearly no one had been down it for at least a week. Along the road walked a lonely figure dressed in a black robe, his face was hidden by a long black hood that kept his face hidden from the cold wintery elements. with every step the figure took, the sound of stone against leather could be heard, the figure was surprised to see what were once lush green fields and beautiful green trees. Were now dead and twisted. What was once a rich area for farming, was now gone and all that was left behind was the carcass.

After a few more moments of walking, the robed figure finally reached the destination. It was strange to think that a place that had once hosted so much life was broken and abandoned. Well, mostly. Now all that remained of this once prospering village were rats. Rats that had developed a taste for rotting human flesh. Once the land had dried up of crops and other things to eat, they had to resort to something else. Along the streets were various houses, each marked with a red crucifix painted onto the door to attempt to ward away death. Soon the lonely figure reached the center of the village various dead bodies layed in the ground, each were in a state of horrific decay. Even if they had only been dead for a couple of days. Slowly the figure made its way forward to where a large pile of the bodies were placed, one could only assume that the original intent was to burn the bodies to attempt to somehow kill the disease. That and the figure was sure that the local graveyard must have been filled at this point.

Slowly the figured lowered itself down and withdrew a hand from under the cloak. It to resembled the fate of those that this disease had taken the lives off. Slowly the hand extended forward, running along the cheek of a young girl who couldn't have been more then ten years of year old.

"My, my..." said a voice that appeared to come from no where, though it had something in that would make many tremble. Amusement. "It would seem that the biological warfare model works like a charm... "

The man under the hood said nothing to respond to the voice, simply rubbing the cheek of the young girl still.

"Return to me Eplision...I may have more use for you yet."

"As you command...my master.." came a voice from under the hood, clearly the voice was masculine but was lined with a deep sadness. As though he had been secretly crying. From under the robe, two wings emerged. One was like his sisters. Feathered and beautiful, the only thing that was different was the colour. A beautiful inky black. The other wing had not been so gifted. It, like his right hand showed signs of a horrible decay. The wings began to move rapidly as he took off in flight towards the Synapse.

"Isn't it amusing Daedalus? That your only son is capable of spreading a plague that will wipe out all of those bugs in the most hideous way... Even Ikaros can not do that. While her power is extraordinary...this new one amuses me greatly."

The women known as Daedalus merely looked down, unable to look up at what she had unleashed onto the world. She merely remained silent.

"Why so quiet? You were so lively earlier when you begged me to spare this pathetic junk pile.." he said gesturing to a blue haired Angeloid that had been impaled to a nearby column by various spikes. Yet, despite the tears in her eyes she still had a smile on her face.

Soon enough they could all hear the sound of wings as the Angeloid known as "Eplision" landed on the outskirts of the building where the Master of the Synapse made his home. Slowly the man made his way into the room, his face and body still covered by the robes. His head was bowed as he approached.

"My master..."

"Remove that foolish robe.." came the reply of his master.

Eplision froze for a moment, truly he did not like to show his boy to the world. But he did not wish to anger his master so he did as he was commanded. Under the robe showed a man that was tall, muscular with medium length messy silver hair. He was even rather handsome, his body all seemed to be in good condition but his right hand and wing which seemed to be decayed. Under his robe he was wearing a strange type of black leather armor that clung to his body.

"Much better...now then. I would like for you to try your abilities on that pathetic little scrap pile." the man said as he gestured over to Nymph who's eyes widened with fear.

"M-Master, Please..."

"Shut up.." came the mans voice. "You have your orders Eplision.

"As you command master..." slowly the decaying Angeloid made his way over to Nymph. All it would take was a single touch for the infection to spread. Slowly his hand moved upwards close to her leg, ready to touch her. Yet he found himself unable to do it. He looked up at Nymph who reminded him off the girl that had died by the hands of his plague. What right did his master have to tell him what to do? What right did he have to tell him to take a life?! Slowly he turned back to the man.

"Whats wrong with you ? I gave you an order!"

"No...no more killing, not for you. Not for anyone.."

"I am your master. You will do as I say.."

"No..you are not my master. " came Eplision's reply as he rested his decayed hand on the collar, watching as it began to decay rapidly.

"Ikaros...kill this fool. "

Suddenly several bright lights came flying through the area and connected harshly with Eplision, destroying not only his wings but large parts of his body and arm. Though his collar wasn't fully destroyed, just enough so that his connection with his master. The force of the explosion had also knocked him flying off of the Synapse and into a horrible free fall.

"It would seem that you have failed Daedalus...now your son is dead. " said the man with a cruel chuckle.


End file.
